Acid in Eden
by silver-nail-polish
Summary: im not really sure yet. just reda it if ur bored
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. whatever you recognise i don't own. : )  
summary: my own character goes to hogwarts where she meets bellatrix, severus,lucius and the gang and blah blah blah.. i have no idea what this is gunna turn into. 

CHAPTER ONE

As I waited for the house elves to load my things up, I glanced at my surroundings. The large scarlet train before me awaiting to take me to hogwarts for the first time. I wasn't a first year, no. I found a compartment all to myself and sat down unable to suppress a small smirk. I was here to start my sixth year at hogwarts the last five years of my education being spent at Beauxbatons, my grandmother was French and a close friend to the headmistress. So in her opinion it was the only school 'suitable' for a young pureblood witch. Indeed. And as always my mother crumbled. I'd always hoped that by some miracle that my father would change his mind and send me to hogwarts but since Professor Dippet had retired and 'that mudblood lover' had taken over my father had insisted that I would not be sent to a school that would have me associate with filthy mudbloods. He was stubborn, a trait that I had picked up. I had no choice. Beauxbatons it was.

One of the things I despise most about being a female pureblood was during the summer we had to partake in 'eloquence lessons' basically we are taught to be perfect wives. It drives me mad eight hours a day, every day for the whole summer being taught how to sit, stand and talk like a lady. Rather stupid when we are expected to be seen and not heard. We aren't being taught to be wives, we're being taught to be dolls. Pretty to look at, elegant and perfect hostesses but behind the looks, dull and stupid. We're trained to apply make-up perfectly, we learn all the beauty spells, how to style our hair and quote famous purebloods poetry yet never once were we taught how to think for ourselves. Apparently that was to be our husbands jobs.  
Well, Beauxbatons is basically just like those eloquence lessons. The school only accepted pupils of pureblood. We had all our normal lessons such as potions and charms but instead of muggles studies we had 'pureblood lessons.' girls and boys were taught separately as with most lessons. It was a nightmare. You couldn't escape it.

I remember once in the summer of my third year asking my mother if I could stop taking lessons as I felt I had learned all I needed to know. I can still recall her facial expression as she slapped me sharply across the cheek, her french manicured nails leaving scratch marks similar to those you would see on a person who had been attacked by a particularly vicious cat. Through gritted teeth she warned me she would not have any daughter of hers "spoiling our family name like that Andromeda Black." Ah yes my mother always up to date with the latest gossip. I had, of course, heard the story of the eldest daughter of the Blacks. She had gone and got herself knocked up by some muggle born and was running around declaring she loved him and they were going to get married. Pity. I'd heard she was quite beautiful.

Our family manor was located in Northern Ireland and this is where I had grown up, I had infact been born here. But due to my extensive vocabulary training no hint of an accent was noticeable.  
The majority of pure-blooded families lived in either England or Scotland, so i was never surrounded by others like myself as a child. My parents often flooed across to lavish parties to which children where not invited, unless you were over 16. So when my parents threw parties I was always kept upstairs out of the way. I used to sit on the stairs of the entrance hall hidden away staring in awe at all the beautifully dressed women the men paraded around. as I grew older I begin to despise the parties. Watching these women who I once thought so beautiful, now it made me sick. as they clung to their husbands laughing whenever they told their pathetic jokes. just because they didn't know what else to do.

The only child like myself I ever got to associate with as a child was a young boy by the name of Lucius Malfoy, he was a year older than me. His family spent half of their summer at their second home in Northern Ireland. Their house just across the road from my own. My father and Mr. Malfoy had alot of business together and so they often came over for dinner. My mother the ever perfect hostess showing Mrs Malfoy around all the best shopping areas while my father and Mr. Malfoy retired to the study or library to 'work on a few things' that left Lucius and myself. He was extremely arrogant and terribly vain and from what I've heard he hasn't changed. He used to make fun of me whenever our parents weren't around telling me I was a tomboy and that no man would ever marry me. My reply was to punch him in the face. He never told his parents, he didn't want his father to know he had been beaten by a girl. His mother was insufferable overprotective. Im sure if he had of told her she would have run around fussing and embarrassing him even more. I hadn't seen him since the summer before he had went to Hogwarts, I had to admit I was excited about seeing him again, even though he was an annoying spoilt brat. He'd made it in to Slytherin and was a prefect that was as much as my father was willing to tell me. I knew from the gossip between my mother and her friends that he had grown into quite a handsome young man and was dating the stunning Narcissa Black.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard voices in the corridor. I poked my head out of my carriage to see what was going on only to narrowly escape spell that wizzed past me and hit a boy standing to the right of my carriage. I almost laughed aloud when he fell to the floor smacking his head on the floor and transforming into a small black kitten. His three friends scurried around him lifting him up and walking away only glancing back to glare at whoever sent the spell. I turned to congratulate whoever sent the spell. The boy was standing there his wand still raised a nasty smile playing on his features his long blond hair slicked back out of his grey eyes. He turned to look in my direction lowering his wand. "Veronica. i was wondering where you might be." "Hello Lucius it has been a while hasn't it."


	2. chapter 2

i don't own harry potter wish i did but i dont so u know the drill

It was completely true, he hadn't changed much at all in both looks and attitude. In fact I think it would be widely accepted fact that he had become, if possible, more bloody arrogant than he had been as a child. In fact the only difference that I particularly noticed about him was the way in which he treated me. Instead of his 'oh-so witty' childish comments about my tom boyishness it now seemed his only aim was to annoy the hell out of me. he was succeeding. I desperately longed to give in to urge to give him a swift kick to the bollocks. Assuming he had any that is. Prick.  
"Well well Veronica look at you all grown up!" at was at this point he chose to walk towards me, walking around me as if taking me in from all angles, I must have been the most exciting circus show he had ever seen. I had begun to get used to this treatment though as I got older. It appeared this was the way many of the men to judge how 'well bred' the women was. honestly you would think we were all dogs at a show. I found it rather degrading but knowing full well that Lucius, like a faithful little puppy, hah how ironic, would be off to write a letter to my dearest daddy as soon as he got a chance, to report on my behaviour, so like a good little girl I bit my tongue and waited until he finished his physical examination. the thought "barn owl in a cage" came to mind.  
"I've been looking all over the train for you, your father wrote me a delightful letter informing me that you would be attending hogwarts this year, asking if I would keep an eye out and make sure you don't get tied up with the wrong sort" he said the last part with his nose scrunched up and I couldn't help but be reminded of a ferret. I didn't enjoy the sarcasm, I knew very well that my obnoxious father was incapable of writing a 'delightful' letter. "you understand don't you Veronica." it took all of my composer not to spit in his face. was he purposely trying to be patronising? he was speaking to me as if explaining something to a five year old. I had not missed his superiority complex.  
"my name is Vonny, Lucille. and I understand perfectly." well aware that he could see right through that sweet smile and hear the force of my words. I hated it when people called me by my proper name. the only people that did were my parents and their little friends and I find it in all honesty rather repulsive. Lucius knew that of course and when we were younger he used it as another way to annoy me. but I had found that calling him Lucille usual worked the trick in getting him to stop it. seems it had worked this time aswell because he was no longer smirking at the sound of his old nickname, but then again what had he expected he never really possessed any wit to challenge me with, I hoped for his sake his duelling skills were better.  
watching his face I could see him trying to decide whether it was worth calling me Veronica and pissing me off and people hearing me call him Lucille, weighing up his options he knew that it wasn't worth it, no not at all. I knew I had won and it made me feel so much better and I waited until he composed himself enough to babble some more of his usual rubbish. it was great to see him again, he was such an easy target seems that money can't buy you brains and he, like his mother would just have to get through life on looks alone unless he had some other hidden talent... I really didn't want to think about that.  
"my carriage is up the top if the train, some aqquantences of mine are keeping it for me. I think you'll find the people in it will be alot more to your liking than these lot." he gestured to some people walking towards us, the two boys appeared to be identical twins, around 6'1 both had short blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and a strong jaw. the one on the left wearing a robe with a hufflepuff badge while the other one with a gryfindor one. when they had passed Lucius gave himself a little shake as if he'd just been subjected to watching somebody murder his pet dog, infact maybe not, that sounds exactly like something Lucius would love. he's always been rather sadistic. "the thompson brothers, both mudbloods of course I believe they're in your year, we wouldn't want you associating with the likes of that." I felt as strongly about mudbloods as any other proper pureblood was expected to but I certainly did not appreciate being told who I could and couldn't speak with, especially by somebody as egotistical and mentally retarded as the minor Malfoy. "follow me and I'll introduce you to some decent wizards and witches, I'm sure you'll recognise some of the names." he walked off down the train and I almost didn't follow him, I didn't particularly long to spend time with Lucius and his little 'gang' of friends but knowing he would be in touch with my father and the fact that the idea of four and half hours sitting by myself in a train carriage didn't seem overly appealing I followed him anyway.  
he waited till I had caught up with him and he walked by my side, I vaguely wondered if he was gearing himself up to spill his pathetic little guts out to me. the thought amused me for a few seconds but I knew even he wasn't that soft. I was being rather cruel to him, after all he can't be that much of a waste of a human body if he had made it into slytherin. and yet, I'd been told that both the crabbes and the goyles and sons had also made it to slytherin so it was still possible.  
"you haven't changed much Vonny." his voice made me jump I had daydreamed off about ways to torture those oafs crabbe and goyle and I wasn't expecting it. "what" well done vonny very feminine. I was so uncomposed, bloody Lucille damn him! his laugh was rather deep and masculine and it surprised me, I remembered his father and mine laughing at some of their sickening little jokes and couldn't help be astounded at how similar Lucius and his father sounded, and looked. good genetics is suppose. rather sad that he had inherited his mothers brain.  
" and what exactly had you expected Mr.Malfoy? that I had went out on a whim and bleached my hair blonde and lost the ability to string words together in a general sentence, oh dear I didn't mean to make such a obvious reference to your fancy piece" I had completely lost my composer, I shouldn't be speaking to him like this but frankly I wasn't in the mood to be polite, I had spent several hours travelling and I knew the train journey would be a couple more. I didn't need anybody annoying me.  
"now now vonny I highly doubt your father would be pleased to hear you refer to one of your peers like that would he?" he had stopped now and was turned facing me. "but then again your father isn't here now is he?" that statement has thrown me slightly. the malfoys were one of the oldest pureblood families and if their was one thing the Malfoy men loved it was obedient women and women holding their tongues. and at the minute I was acting as neither.  
I was usually very good at keeping emotion from my face but when I didn't it was always very obvious what was running through my mind, and I assume from the smirk on Lucilles face that this was one of those moments. "thats was always one of your problems vonny, your ever so good at playing the perfect pureblood daughter in public and in front of your fathers friends, but as soon as your away from them your forget yourself." I knew he was right, I bloody hated him being right and I knew that I couldn't say anything to prove him wrong. dammit. " but while your here you need not worry about that, not while your with friends." at that comment I raised my eyebrow with all the coolness I could muster. he gave a short swift laugh before muttering something I assume he didn't expect me to here. " oh yes you and Bella will, get on well." and he turned to open up the doors of the compartment in front of him.

if u think its crap feel free to tell me, im only doing this because im bored. xxxxxxxxx


End file.
